Even demons can love
by Almia
Summary: What if Naruto met a fem Kyuubi at a young age how would his life had played out ? eventual Narutoxfemkyuubi rated m so I can do what I like
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Meeting **

Naruto ran with all the speed his four year old legs could muster. Chasing him was a mob of villagers and a few nins they ran after him armed with weapons and with cries of "Demon brat" and "Monster" and the like.

Suddenly he stumbled on a stone and fell just as the mob caught up to him. _" I'm going to die"_ he thought. He cowered , begged and pleaded but they kept on attacking, finally leaving him, cut up with broken bones, to die in the street. Sometime during the beating he had passed out.

**Mindscape**

'Drip, drip' Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a sewer. He slowly stood up surprised to find himself alive. Then he felt it, an odd feeling originating from somewhere up ahead. Naruto , curious decided to find out what it is. He walked until he stood before a huge set of gates which were held closed by a single piece of paper with 'seal' written on it.

Naruto walked closer to the gigantic gates. Suddenly he spotted a pair of huge red eyes. Naruto fell over onto his backside eyes widening in shock. The red eyes moved closer to reveal they belonged to a huge red fox whose nine tails thrashed absentmindedly behind it. The fox looked at him and in a surprisingly gentle voice **"Greetings** **Kit, I hope I didn't scare you too much."**

Naruto stood up while shaking his head in negative at the fox's question**." Well come closer Kit, I don't bite" **Naruto did as he was bidden then deciding that the fox was nice ran thru the bars of the gate and hugged the fox's warm scruff which along with it's head was resting on the ground.

The fox was amazed that this child was so at ease with it that it ran into it's domain and even hugged it. Naruto leaned away from the fox slightly, so he could see the fox's great eye, keeping his hands running thru the fox's fur and causing it to purr asked " What shall I call you Fox-san?" **"Kyuubi Kit and what should I call you?"** Naruto smiled " Call me Naruto" both fox and boy grinned equally foxily **" Oh and Naruto-kun, for reference , I'm a girl"** Naruto nodded.

" **Naruto,"** Kyuubi's tone turned serious **"I have seen how much those people hurt you, how about I train you so they can't do it anymore ?"** Naruto's face turned sad when she mentioned the beatings but when she offered to train him he flashed her a grin befitting a Kitsune "Oh yes, can you, oh can you Kyuubi-chan?" he eagerly asked **" Yes i can and will Naruto-kun"** replied the vixen as she giggled at the young boys cute expression.

" **Now Naruto-kun it's time for you to wake up, the old man has brought you to hospital and is waiting for you to wake up "** Naruto was confused **"what is it Naruto-kun?"** asked Kyuubi tenderly " If I'm asleep in hospital then how am I here?"** " Aha , I have a lot to explain but not now. I'll forge a mental link so we may talk when you are awake. Now go Naruto-kun if i talk to you in your mind just think your answers no reason for people to think you're crazy and don't tell any one about me even the old man now go."** Naruto nodded " see you later Kyuubi-chan."As he faded from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Waking

Naruto opened his eyes to see a white hospital ceiling and the Hokage sitting in a chair beside his bed. "How are you Naruto ?" he asked ,concerned. Naruto stretched, flexing each muscle to check for injuries and pain, finding none he smiled. "I'm fine Jiji" Sarutobi sighed in relief. They continued talking for the next few minutes until Sarutobi stood up and with a sigh excused himself while muttering obscenities about paperwork under his breath. Naruto giggled at the Hokage's dislike of paper work. "See you Jiji" The Hokage smiled as he was leaving at the boy's nickname.

Naruto left the hospital soon after. As he walked home he called in his thoughts "Kyuubi-chan can you hear me?" He instantly got the afermative "Yes Naruto-kun I can" "When ere we starting training Kyuubi-chan?" The vixen thought for a few moments "We can start tomorrow, I want you to get a good night's rest" Naruto grinned "Yata" he yelled punching the air. Kyuubi all the while grinned happily at the boys enthusiasm. "Okay, Naruto from now on refer to me as Kyuubi-sensei whenever it has anything to do with training or when we are training, got it?" Naruto nodded then realizing the fox could not see him answered " Yes, Kyuubi-ch..sensei" as he ran home to rest for the next day when he would begin his training in the ninja arts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Hanyou**

**Time : Training nearly complete**

**Naruto :**

**Physical age : 5 ½**

**Mental age : 16**

"**Now, kick and jump back"** Naruto did as bidden and so dispersed a shadow clone he had been sparing with, he had found that if he pumped enough chakra into them they could fight for quite a while instead of being dispersed with a single hit. **"Okay Naruto you can take a break, I have to tell you something"** Naruto walked to the edge of the training ground he had created in the forest behind the Hokage monument . He had put a demonic genjutsu on it so nobody but him, and anyone he wanted to, could find it.

He plopped down by a tree and leaned against it while gulping down water from a canteen he had with him. **"Naruto, over the last year and a half of training you have absorbed so much of my Yoki (demon chakra), and your body can only hold so much. My point is, any more and I will be forced to turn you into a Hanyou to stop you from dieing. So I am asking – Do you want me to? Turn you into a Hanyou I mean"**

Naruto thought for less than a second before responding "Of coarse I want you to change me Kyuu, over the last year and a half I have learned so much about you and other Kitsune, I of coarse do not mind being more like you, if only a small bit" Kyuubi's tone turned happy **"I want to change you as soon as possible so you do not go thru the pain of too much Yoki in your human body, oh and when I turn you into a Hanyou your body will age to full maturity, you will look to be about twenty or so years of age, you will also gain Kitsune features such as fox ears, a tail or tails and claws. Your senses will also become stronger."**

"You won't discourage me Kyuu. But how will I hide all this?" asked the confused Naruto. Kyuubi **laughed "A demon's defence mechanism against humans of coarse, only a demon, bijuu or jinnchuriki would ever be able to sense it. Why do you think demons haven't ever been caught in their human form?"** Naruto grinned at his own mistake. "When will we do this Kyuu?" **"Well Naruto I was planning on doing it this evening as it will take a few hours."**

After Naruto agreed they headed to the apartment the Hokage had given to Naruto. As nobody else was living in the building Naruto had expanded a lot down from the original apartment which covered the entire top floor. It now covered the top 5 floors. The original apartment was a fake and Naruto just left a shadow clone there in case someone decided to drop in' thou the villagers could no longer get in due to the seals Naruto had drawn everywhere, while he entered the true apartment thru a hidden entrance. The true apartment was nicely decorated and fitted with the state of the art furniture thou it lacked a woman's touch.

Naruto entered showered dressed in boxers and lay on the king sized bed and fell meditated falling asleep and entering his mindscape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Preparation**

**Mindscape**

After much practice Naruto could now appear anywhere in the mindscape he wanted to. He could also shape it and anything in it to his will. He had changed the dank sewer into a forest with many clearings and trails, he had also changed the great sealing gates into a collar for Kyuubi.

When he arrived in the mindscape that evening he looked around for Kyuubi who had a habit of wandering thru the mindscape**."Naruto"** He turned around expecting to see a forty foot fox only to be confronted by a tall man with red hair and powerful presence. He had a pair of red ears and a nine tails all ending in black tips. He was dressed in a pair of combat trousers and shinobi sandals. Over this he wore a loose shirt and a slightly worn blood red cape. The entire getup was a mixture of reds and blacks. Around his neck hung a sturdy pendant with the kanji for seal on it.

"**Naruto?"** Asked the concerned Kyuubi as Naruto had frozen when he saw him. At the sound of Kyuubi's voice motion returned to Naruto's limbs and he walked and he walked up to the bijuu and slightly bowed in greeting.

Kyuubi returned the bow before patting the boy on the head. **"Now Naruto onto business shall we?"** asked Kyuubi who had remembered the reason behind his coming that night. As Naruto nodded Kyuubi turned around and bekoning with a hand for him to follow, started walking away thru the woods with Naruto on his tail _**(A/N Get the pun?)**__._

They walked a while until they arrived at a clearing. On the ground on the center of the clearing was a huge flat stone two meters in diameter on it was a seal**. "this is the second part of the seal. You see if you compare the one on your stomach and the the one that now hangs around my neck you will notice that mine is only part of the original, the part that 'holds' me, here is the second part that ties us together and allows you to use my Yoki"** Kyuubi explained. While Naruto nodded. **"Come on we'll start the process. Lie down on the seal stone"** Naruto did as he was bidden.

Kyuubi cut his finger and carefully drew seals on Naruto's body connecting them with the ones on the stone. When he was finished he wiped his finger to get rid of the exes blood. **"You ready Naruto?"** the boy nodded. **"I'll begin the jutsu, be ready this **_**will**_** hurt"** again Naruto nodded. Kyuubi started doing hand signs some of which Naruto recognised as demon hand signs while others as human ones.

Finishing the hand signs Kyuubi slammed his hands on the edge of the stone and pushed as much Yoki into it as he could. The effect was immediate the stone started to glow in a mirage of colors then the colors all mixed to form a white beam of light which shot up enveloping Naruto. The light continued seemingly endless as Kyuubi looked to the place he was sure Naruto was. He had no idea what was happening within. But he had a hunch that it was something more than just turning the boy into a hanyou.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : A different change**

Naruto saw Kyuubi slam his hands onto the stone and felt it warm up then suddenly he was surrounded by light seeing nothing but it. When his vision cleared he saw not his mindscape but in an unfamiliar yet familiar place : a landscape that stretched as far as the eye could see made up of swirling colors, sometimes he felt that if he tried hard enough he would see something in the colors but he put it down to his imagination.

Suddenly from the colors formed many figures all hooded. They surrounded him then spoke in unison each voice different and holding a different emotion yet all saying and meaning the same thing "Welcome changer, here you will pass the test to determine the outcome of this change." Naruto was frightened but he nodded "You will answer one question and the nature of your answer will decide your fate." Again Naruto nodded.

"What do you fight for, what will you use this power for?" Without hesitation Naruto answered in a voice laced with determination, power and truth "I fight for those I hold dear, I fight to protect those who need to be protected, I fight to stop those who do wrong, I fight and strive for peace."

The figures as one nodded "You have passed the test. You will from now on bear the mantle of power you will become an elemental lord of the Kitsune spirit clan and the second bearer of the nine tails. One of the figures pulled from within its robe a sheathed blade of white " Use this sword well young lord and it will and it will help you guard and protect those you hold dear." The figure handed Naruto the blade. The second figure stepped up holding a glowing orb of light "Use this gift of wisdom to guide you." With that the figure pushed the glowing orb into Naruto's chest.

One by one each of the figures gave him a gift to help him on the road to his dreams. Finally they all stepped back speak once more in unison "Uphold the mantle and you shall be rewarded. Your heart is pure and so it shall stay. Goodbye Naruto. But one pice of advice find someone to love and share your life with and you will be closer to your dream" With that they disappeared. Naruto closed his eyes and willed himself back to his mindscape.


End file.
